Don't Be Afraid of a Little Kiss
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: GaaraxSakura. OneShot. Sakura's dating Lee, until she finds him cheating on her, with another guy! Who'll be there to comfort her when her parents are out of town?


**I just randomly decided to do a GaaraxSakura at school today. I love when my teachers don't come to class and leave us no work, lol. Well, that's actually all I have to say this time. Shocking isn't it? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, 'cuz if I did the anime/manga would be soo different ;-) P.S: It's Sakura's POV(Point Of View) the whole time.**

**Sakura POV**

I ran and ran around the streets of Konoha. I didn't care that it was raining. In fact, I preferred it raining; it hid my tears from the rest of the world. It was so unexpected, I didn't think I'd get my heart broken over...Lee.

-------------------------------------Flashback. Sakura's POV.-----------------------------------------

I was walking towards Lee's typical training spot, going to surprise Lee with a lunch I made for him. I thought it was the least I could do since he's been training hard since early morning. What _I_ saw could be called training, in a _perverted_ sense. I saw Lee, pinned against a tree, locked in a kiss with the boy pinning him to the tree, Gaara of the Desert. I dropped the box, since Gaara broke the kiss after sensing me staring. I just, dropped it and ran, tears pouring down my face, and that's when the storm broke out.

-------------------------------------Flashback. Ended.---------------------------------------------------

I decided I'd better not risk catching a cold any longer than I've already risked it, so I decided to find my apartment building. My parents were on a mission and wouldn't be back for at least a week. Enough time to stop crying and act like I was over Lee. I just didn't notice that someone was also standing in front of my apartment door, and I crashed right into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked, not looking up to see whom I was speaking to.

"Sakura." A familiar voice. I looked up into the face of a real hottie. Too bad that he chose this day to come and visit. A hottie from Hell was more fitting for him. A hottie, from Hell, with the name Gaara. I felt my anger rising.

"What the hell do you want?! Here to make me feel worse?! If that's even possible seeing as my boyfriend was cheating on me with another guy!"

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Now, I was confused. He was, apologizing? It was so...sweet. Definitely out of his normal character.

_'Maybe he isn't that bad a guy.'_

"No...it's okay. I guess Lee wasn't the right guy. I'm sure you had your reasons for doing it, ne?"

I don't know why I said that. It was true, but I didn't think. I just, started talking. Weird...

"I can help you." he stated.

There was a shock. I didn't know what to say. I just nodded and let us both inside. He looked me over, and I think he almost blushed.

"You should probably, uh, change, Sakura."

Change? Why would I need to...oh..yeah. I forgot, I had been running in the rain and now my clothes were soaked, hugging every inch of my body _very_ tightly.

"Oh," I said blushing, "yea, I guess I better."

I left to change into my pajamas, since I wasn't planning on leaving the house any more today. I hurriedly put on my black top and white sweat pants.

"I'm back, sorry about that." I blushed, seeing me look me over, yet again. He didn't respond, and he got a weird look in his eyes.

"Not to be rude, but how could you possibly help me?" I asked, sitting on the couch, offering him a seat. He sat next to me, leaned in close to my ear, and whispered to me.

"I'll get your mind off of Lee."

I could feel his breath on my ear, and it sent shivers up and down my spine. He leaned in closer to my face, and kissed me full on the lips. I didn't think I should have, but I did. I enjoyed the kiss. I wasn't fighting back much, and the pressure of his weight pressing forward, and my weight not pressing at all, caused him to fall on top of me. Now, we were in a pretty suggestive position, one that aroused both of us, but I didn't want to move. Especially not after he licked my bottom lip. I moaned, and he took that opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth, exploring all of it. I attempted to fight back, but I was no match, so I let him take control. He seemed too, dare I say it, experienced. I could tell why Lee choose him, Gaara was just too damn good to say no to. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, leaving us both gasping for air.

"Did that help?" He asked me after regaining his breath.

"Yes, very much so." I replied, still breathing hard, and my face still red.

"Sakura. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, that was amazing!" I said, sounding overly excited because I was still kinda of surprised he apologized, again.

"I kissed Lee when I knew you'd be watching. I wanted you to think he was leaving you, so that you would leave him. He's never kissed you."

"He's too shy, and didn't understand that that shyness was only one-sided in your relationship. So I..."

"Set it up." I finished. That was the most I've ever heard him speak, out of every single time I've heard him speak combined.

"You set it up, so I'd leave Lee, and you came here, because...you cared..." I was touched, and very surprised, all at once. Now, that lusty look in his eyes are gone, and he's back to looking solemn, and probably in full realization of what he's doing and saying. I had to use this moment to thank him for caring so much about me. I leaned up, and put my lips next to his ear.

"Thank you, Gaara, for caring about me." I whispered. He slightly blushed when I moved towards his mouth.

"It's okay Gaara, don't be afraid of a little kiss." I said, as I gently kissed him on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry for any OOCness, or if I messed something up. There is a picture on my myspace that's of Gaara and Sakura and it says "Don't be afraid of a little kiss.", and that's where I got this idea from. I can be so random sometimes. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was fun to write! Love you, readers, I'd be nothing without you!**

**+KantanaAmaya+**


End file.
